1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like.
2. Background
Xerographic reproduction apparatus use a photoreceptor in the form of a drum in the creation of electrostatic images upon which toner is deposited and then transferred to another drum or belt.
Reclaiming photoreceptors to lessen disposal costs and recycle materials presents a cost savings opportunity. Many jurisdictions have environmental requirements for electronic devices and these requirements force manufacturers to recycle at least 60 percent of the electronic products sold.
It is known that certain photoreceptor drums are difficult to reclaim or recycle. Reclaiming efforts require a lathing step to remove the charge transport layer, the charge generation layer and most portions of the undercoat layer before the solution stripping can begin. It would be desirable to eliminate the lathing step.